


Barter

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Human fetish, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collector Manikin does love’em humans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Olympic Kink Meme ’08  
> Prompt: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne – Demi-Fiend/Collector Manikin – Sex as a business transaction; fetishization of physical deformity or difference.

He hadn’t expected it to work, ever. But then again, this was the Collector. If there was one creature in the Vortex who’d accept being able to see and explore his bare body as payment for something instead of brutal rape, it was him.

Still, there was something unsettling in finding himself naked in the backroom of the Collector’s shop, right under a lamp casting a yellowish light on him. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as Collector marvelled over the texture of the skin of his arms, the soft skin and light fuzz on them.

“Are you cold?” the Manikin asked, softly.

“No, just…” and he felt even more awkward because Collector did not seem to mind his nudity, nor had he done anything that could be considered sexual so far. Collector was looking at him like… like he had looked at that yen bill back then. Like a precious object to be admired, and dammit, that thought did not help at all after all.

Collector ignored Shu’s burgeoning erection and walked in closer, raising his hands in a sharp gesture to make his sleeves pull down, then gently cupped Shu’s cheeks, lips parted in a silent “wow” as he ran his thumb over Shu’s fleshy cheeks, brushed his fingertips over the hair of his eyebrow. “Fascinating,” he deemed it, and it made Shu chuckle.

“I’m not even all that much human anymore,” he pointed out.

“But you still are, aren’t you?” Collector replied with a smile, letting his hands slide down Shu’s neck to his chest, digging a finger into the skin, marvelling at the softness of it, again, at the yield of the flesh. Shu cringed a bit above him, so he asked “too hard?” before soothing the spot with his lips, dry Manikin lips against smooth human flesh.

Shura shivered, his erection brushing even more against Collector’s coarse robe. He sucked in a breath when the Collector’s slightly calloused hands slid down to his stomach, then over his sides, then back up his back in a loose hug.

“Can I touch you more?” the Collector asked as casually as he would have asked what cycle it was right now, and Shura didn’t know if he was glad or weirded out to be jarred out of the little porn scenario his brain was cooking up with his current situation.

Except Shura had barely nodded with a “sure” that Collector was taking his robe off and hugging him again, arms around his back and head of his shoulder, smiling widely. Shura wasn’t too sure how to deal with that, so once he was done staring at Collector, he wrapped his arms around him too. The Manikin felt… strange against him, warm and smooth, but… not quite like a human. Rather dry. His skin did not dip very much under his hands either, almost as if he had bone plates under his skin, everywhere, or… or, well, as if he was a clay statue with a thin layer of flesh stretched over the clay. He smelled a bit like it, too, like earth and water, and suddenly he wondered if he smelled like blood to the Collector.

“I… I want…” Collector’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he was shocked to feel Collector’s erection—up to now it hadn’t even crossed his mind that Collector could get one—against his thigh. “Can I?” Collector asked as he pushed his hard cock between Shura’s closed thighs to show what he want, looking up at Shu with a gentle smile on his lips.

Oh man it was hard to resist that face, and, well, it’s not like he didn’t like the Collector… beside, this was much better than a blowjob, or getting fucked in the ass. “Okay,” Shura said, pulling his erection up and out of the way, then putting a hand on Collector’s ass to pull him closer.

“Thank you,” Collector whispered with a smile, and clung to Shura’s shoulders for support, pressing his mouth against the crook of Shura’s neck. It was not really an ideal position, and his spasms made him lose his rhythm more than once, but he persevered, moaning every time Shura helped him get back into it or squeezed his thighs tighter.

Shura couldn’t believe he was panting, but he had to admit that the friction against his inner thighs felt much better than he ever thought it could—which was never. He almost lost it when Collector came between his legs, smearing wet and sticky semen between them; he did lose it when Collector wrapped a hand slicked with semen around his cock and gave it a sharp tug, brushing his thumb over the slit.

Smiling, Shura pulled Collector back once he caught his breath, just enough so that he could press his lips to his cheek. Collector let out a soft laugh, then turned his head to brush his smile against Shura’s. If all humans were like that… well, he had Shura now, and he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of him.


End file.
